That Massive Idiot
by ShunshinNoShishui
Summary: And after all this time, it seems that he's forgotten the most important feeling of all. What a huge idiot. (This is my first fic, so be nice :3 ) SasuSaku


**Yo! This is my first fanfic, and before I begin - DOES ANYONE KNOW ANY GOOD SASUSAKU COMMUNITIES THAT I CAN JOIN?! I NEED TO FIND MOAR OF MY KIND :P** **yup, dats all. Read my fic :3**

As he walked up the worn stone stairs to the Konoha Hospital, for once in his life, the mind of Uchiha Sasuke totally blanked. What would he say to her? After all this time, he had no idea if she still thought of him the same way. It was 3 in the evening, and as a matter of fact, Sasuke knew that Sakura got off work for the rest of the day.

_This is it,_ he told himself. He opened the glass doors and stepped inside, assuming his signature air of indifference as he approached Shizune at the reception desk. "Sasuke-kun? You don't come to the hospital that often. What brings you here, an appointment?" she asked cheerfully.

_Crap. I should've at least scheduled something instead of rushing in here like an idiot._ Sasuke silently cursed himself for being so careless as he said,"Actually-" His sentence was interrupted by the Fifth Hokage herself, who whispered something in Shizune's ear then sat down as Shizune rushed out the door in a hurry.

"Eh? Sasuke? What would you want with the hospital? Clearly not an appointment, you look fine. So spill it," Tsunade said in a curious, yet demanding tone.

Sasuke sighed. _Of course, just my luck that Tsunade-sama had to come now, of all times. _"Where's Sakura's office? I need to know." Sasuke's face tinted slightly red but it faded quickly.

Tsunade frowned and looked at Sasuke. Her face suddenly broke into a grin. "Oh, you huge idiot. Come in here for just a second." She grabbed him by the collar, pulled him over the counter, and into the back room. "Okay, so my guess is, you like Sakura and you want to ask her out," Tsunade said, amused.

"Ugh! Don't be so loud!" Sasuke hissed, his eyes looking around in panic. Once he decided there was nobody around but them, he slowly nodded. Tsunade cracked up and started laughing.

"What's so funny, grandma?" Sasuke raised his voice. In a flash, Tsunade had a kunai to his throat.

"Watch your words, you little bastard. Seriously though, you really are a massive idiot." The fifth shook her head. "Just take these and give them to her, ok? Just be careful though, she's a little volatile - one hit, and you're finished." She handed Sasuke a bunch of cherry blossoms and gave him a sheet of paper with her office number.

"Hn. Thanks...I guess," said Sasuke, with a hint of doubt evident in his voice. "But, tell me again, why are you helping me?"

"Heh..I usually have a good eye for men, and I'd say you can really take care of her well. But also; If you do anything to her and mess up _my_ student, the strongest medic-nin in Konoha..." Tsunade cracked her knuckles. "Sasuke, she's soft on the inside, just - make sure you don't hurt her, alright?" Tsunade sighed.

"Um..sure. Thanks, Tsunade-sama," Sasuke said as he read over the paper, a newfound respect for the fifth hokage with him. _Now, time to find Sakura's office._

As he was walking down the aisle on the third floor, he saw her, in her regular attire, her hair fully down as she was just coming out of the office.

_Shit. Tsunade made me late. Well, there goes my dynamic entry._ "Sakura," he said, walking towards her. He could already feel himself losing his cool.

"Oh.. Hey Sasuke!" She smiled, but Sasuke could tell it was a tired smile. After all, she had been healing ninja for the entire day.

"Sakura.. I.. I have something I need to tell you," Sasuke said, feeling feverish already.

"What is is Sasuke? Is something bothering you?" She asked.

"No..no, that's not it," Sasuke sighed. _ Okay here goes nothing._ "Sakura, will you promise to listen to the entire thing without a word?" he asked solemnly.

She frowned at the odd request the Uchiha boy had posed, but nodded. "Alright Sasuke, I promise," Sakura said, trying to anticipate what was coming next.

Sasuke drew his breath and started, "Sakura, ever since I took off and left you - no, the village behind, I let my hate for Itachi get in the way of my emotions. I didn't care about any other feeling than hate, and after I killed my brother, I knew I had made a mistake leaving here. I missed everyone, Sakura. I began to experience real emotion, and I knew I had to come back. I missed Kakashi-Sensei, my lazy teacher, Naruto, my best friend, and more importantly," his cheeks tinted red. "Sakura, I missed you, my one and only love from the start. Sakura, what I'm trying to say is," Sasuke sighed deeply while Sakura listened intenly. "Sakura, I..I love you," Sasuke finished. Sakura was looking down by his last sentence, and for a moment, there was no reaction from her until Sasuke saw the glint of a tear coming down her cheek. _Shoot, did I say too much? Maybe I made her sad? Crap...I hope I didn't do anything wrong..._

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" She cried as she gave him a punch to the jaw that sent a very surprised Sasuke across the hallway and into the wall. "YOU FUCKING STUPID IDIOT!" She cried between sniffles as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You...you jerk! That's why you always ignored me?!" She sniffled again, then looked at him, waiting for an answer.

Sasuke got up from a pile of rock that was originally in the wall, taking a moment to marvel at her strength. _ Wow, just like Tsunade-Sama said...one hit, and you're finished._ A trickle of blood was steadily coming out of his mouth as he winced from the pain and said. "Sakura - Damn, that hurts - I deserved that..."

"Like hell you did," She said, raising her hand and making a fist.

"Sakura, I'm begging you for one thing, that's all, please hear me out?" He pleaded.

"You have 10 seconds before I beat the living jackshit out of you," She said, assuming a fighting stance while looking up at the clock on the wall.

Sasuke pulled out the now blood-stained cherry blossoms from his pocket. Minus the blood, they still looked quite beautiful. "Sakura, I'm begging you, please forgive me."

Sakura stepped back from her fighting stance and looked at him for a while, long and hard, but all she saw in his eyes were pleading and loneliness.

A few seconds, which seemed more like minutes passed by. They stared each other, Sakura who had tears on her cheeks, and Sasuke, who had blood still flowing from his mouth.

"Aw, c'mere you fucking heartless bastard," she said as she walked over to him, took the bunch of flowers, and pulled Sasuke into a full-on kiss.

"Sakura, I- mmff.." Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence as she locked lips with him. Sasuke was in heaven. _ Well. That went quite well. I think she likes me._

Inner Sakura was whooping with delight. _That was some awesome shit right there, girl, he totally likes you!_ For once, she didn't find the banter of her inner self annoying at all. She completely agreed. Sakura was in love.

Sasuke decided it was his turn to gain the upper hand. He let his tongue explore her mouth, in hopes of conquering this new world. His hands snaked into her shirt, causing the strawberry-blonde to moan into his mouth whenever he found a new way to move his hands around. They broke the kiss and pulled apart, both panting for breath. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her neck and was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

"This new feeling," Sasuke thought aloud. "It's better than killing Itachi...I feel like...I feel like I'm with my family again. I like this feeling," Sasuke smiled again at Sakura.

"It's called love, dumbass," Sakura grinned as she pulled him in for another kiss. Sasuke had to admit, though he could probably beat her in a real fight, she was destroying him when they were kissing. And honestly, he liked it that way.

They pulled apart again, and this time Sakura spoke first. "Well, Sasuke, now you have to walk me home." Sakura said, grinning.

"What? How come?"

"Idiot. That's what boyfriends do, right?"

"Boyfriend..."

"Just walk me home."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. Where do you live?"

Sakura grinned,"I live in- Shit."

"You live in a pile of shit?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"No, you idiot, my apartment block is being remodeled for a week. Can't step in there until next Thursday.." Sakura said, annoyed.

"Oh, is that all? Well, I guess you could stay at my place. I am your boyfriend, correct?" Sasuke said as he shrugged. "Wait...there's only one bed, so I guess-"

Sakura put a finger to his lips and said,"Sasuke, don't worry about beds.. I think one will be enough anyway," She grinned evilly.

So Sakura and Sasuke went downstairs and as the Uchiha was holding the door open for Sakura on the way out, he mouthed a silent thanks to Tsunade as she winked back and gave him a thumbs-up.

Shizune turned to Tsunade. "So, how long do you think that'll last? I'd give it a day or two, and I'm sure they'll break up."

"Nonsense! There's something about that boy.. I'm sure they'll be together for a long time...Hey! Wanna bet on it?" Tsunade asked Shizune quickly.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm supposed to control your gambling, but...200 Ryo!" Shizune exclaimed.

"You're on, Shizune!" The fifth yelled.

_Nobody's been able to tame my Sakura before.. That boy...Sasuke...he's really something. _Tsunade grinned as she saw them walking off, a raven-haired boy grinning and a strawberry-blonde girl giggling hand in hand. _I'm totally making money off this, _Tsunade thought as she watched the two with delight.

After two days, Tsunade was 200 Ryo richer.

**Aww yesh! I did it!**

**Well, dats my first fanfic!**

**Hope u guys liked it, criticism appreciated, and sorry if theyre not in character, i just had this epic idea and im like "I NEED TO JOIN FANFICTION!" So, here I am!**

**Probably gonna make a sequel to this, so stay tuned my friends :3**


End file.
